Red Larch
Red Larch has been an important stop on the Long Road for two centuries now. Named for a distinctive stand of red larch trees that were cut down when the hamlet was founded, Red Larch became a settlement in the first place thanks to a drinkable spring that fed a sizable pond ideal for watering horses, oxen, and pack mules. An east-west trail meets the Long Road at the pond, running west to the logging community of Kheldell and east to Bargewright Inn and eventually Secomber. Another trail leads to quarries in the Sumber Hills and to ruins of stone keeps long ago left to monsters and outlaws. In recent years, new quarries have been opened on the northwestern edge of town. So far these have yielded up great slabs of marble much prized in Waterdeep for facing large new buildings and repairing older edifices. Red Larch is also a center for stonecutters quarrying slate on the fringes of the Sumber Hills. While Red Larch remains prosperous, dark omens are appearing. The heart of the Sumber Hills has become far more dangerous, with monsters lurking seemingly everywhere (no one goes into the hills berry-picking or hare-hunting these days, though Red Larcher children traditionally did so daily in summer and fall). Banditry is on the rise, and the weather seems to be getting more severe and more unpredictable. Several Red Larcher shepherds have seen strange figures watching them from distant hillsides in the wild fields east of town where they have traditionally grazed their flocks. Quarry workers used to cut by torchlight when orders were backing up but do so no longer, shunning the pits by night. They are spooked by rumors of dark-robed figures in stone masks lurking in the darkness beyond the torchlight. The townsfolk fear that dangerous times are at hand, but no one seems to know what to do about it. Important people- • Eldras Tantur is the local blacksmith. He's an opinion setter in town. • Endrith Vallivoe is a merchant who sells all sorts of goods from his shop. He recently lost an apprentice to one called Grimjaw. • Haeleeya Hanadroum is the owner of the bathhouse • Helvur and Maegla Tarnlar are clothiers. Both are Lords' Alliance contacts. • Harburk Tuthmarillar is the Constable of Red Larch, a stern, honest guard commander and judge. He lives and works in area • Imdarr Relvaunder is a priest of Tempus in the Allfaiths Shrine. He is a contact for the Order of the Gauntlet. • Kaylessa Irkell is the proprietor of the Swinging Sword inn She hears much from her fellow Red Larchers and shares it. • Mangobarl Lorren is the town's baker . • Marlandro Gaelkur is an unsavory local barber (and counterfeiter) who runs a useful secondhand shop where Red Larchers gather to gossip. Fun facts- * Named after red larch trees that were cut down when the town was founded. * Known for crumblecake- "This much-maligned but hearty food is useful on the trail". * A center for stonecutters quarrying slate and marble. Also home to farmers and shepherds. * Places to stay: The Swinging Sword and Mother Yalantha's. * Category:Lore